Recuerdos
by Twinkle star-chan
Summary: Bueno...mi intención és hacer una serie de capítulos sobre la pareja HeijixKazuha...irá de momentos importantes en su vis y sus recuerdos...Espero que les guste!


Bueno…Éste és el primer capi de una serie que irán sobre momentos en la vida de Heiji y Kazuha…Espero que les guste ^ ^

Heiji se estaba hartando de esperar. Bufó, molesto por el rato que hacía que estaba palplantado delante de la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué las chicas siempre tardaban tanto en arreglar-se? Eso sí que era un misterio de verdad. Cansado, la llamó:

-¡Kazuha! ¡Sal ya!

-Ya voooooy, ahou…un segundo…

Heiji suspiró. Ya llevaba ahí más de cinco minutos. Sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrir-se. Iba a decir algo sarcástico referente a la tardanza que murió al verla con el yukata puesto. La boca se le quedó abierta como un un precioso yukata blanco y rojo oscuro, estampado con flores de sakura, con un complemento para la cabeza a juego, que representaba una flor de sakura abriendóse, que en esos momentos llevaba puesto. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño bajo muy natural, ya que dejaba suelto muchos mechones. Estaba preciosa. Kazuha, sin precatarse de la reacción de su amigo, dijo:

-Bueno, qué, Heiji, nos vamos al festival?

Y levantó la vista. Se encontró con los ojos de Heiji que la miraban…intensamente? Se reuborizó involuntariamente. Él, saliendo del estado de trance, dijo, para despistar:

-Vaya…que tarde se ha hecho…será mejor que vayamos tirando…

-Sí…

Kazuha siguió a Heiji hacia la salida, roja y mirando al suelo. Él, sonrojado también, se pusó la mano en el cogote, agitando, sin saber que decir.

Los padres los esperaban a la salida. La primera en hablar fue la madre del chico, Shizuka:

-Oooh! ¡Kazuha-chan, estás encatandora, guapíssima!

Kazuha enrojeció aún más.

-Mu-muchas gracias, tía Shizuka.

Heiji carraspeó, intentando no mirar más a la ojiverde para no ponerse en evidencia delante de todos. El padre de Kazuha le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Al estar delante el chico, dijo:

-Muy bien, Heiji…Como podrás apreciar, mi hija hoy está especialmente guapa…

La cara de Heiji se volvió color escarlata. No podía ser. El padre de Kazuha lo sabía! Sabía que él…

-…y quiero que la protejas de qualquier pervertido que se le atreva a acercarse! He oído que aparte de los de vuestro instituto, estarán también los del instituto Yamakura…

Una sirena se encendió en la cabeza de Heiji. Instituto Yamakura= Okita. Su rival en el kendo, odiado porque se creía superior a él incluso después de haberle ganado en el campeonato nacional. Y lo odiaba aún más desde que había visto como miraba a Kazuha, SU Kazuha, en el anterior combate. Maldito bastardo…

-Esté tranquilo, señor Toyama, yo me encargo.

La aikidoka y el mentantei se encaminaron hacía el festival. Heiji no la podía dejar de mirar. Es que estaba…

-Kazuha…

-Sí, Heiji?-Preguntó ella, sin saber por que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Kazuhaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaan!-Llegó corriendo un muchacho de su edad, de ojos azules y con una pequeña coleta. Esa voz tan irritante era fáscilmente reconocible para Heiji. Okita. Ella contestó, sonriendo amablemente.

-Oh! Hola, Okita-san.

Heiji sintió ganas de estrangular al chico simplemente por el hecho de que le hablara a Kazuha. Ingorando completamente a Heiji, Okita continuó hablando:

-Oh! Estás espléndida, Kazuha-chan! Aunque tú ya lo estás siempre,…peró hoy estás especialmente radiante!-Y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa. Kazuha había abierto la boca mucho, sorprendida por los halagos, y sonrojada. Heiji frunció el ceño, y agarró posesivamente a la chica por el hombro.

-És suficiente Okita. En el proximo combate no quedarán trozos de tí para enterrar.

Y dejando atrás a un Okita indignado, se llevó a Kazuha de allí.

-O-oe, Heiji! ¿Qu-que…

-¿Quieres algodón de azúcar?

Heiji intentó desviar el intento de pregunta de la chica, sonrojado y sin mirarla. Kazuha abrió los ojos verdes, sorprendida por la invitación. Seguidamente, se relajó, y sonriendo, le respondió:

-Sí. Gracias.

Compraron un algodón extra-grande para compartir. Heiji dejó que lo sujetara la chica, observando la infantil alegría que refeljaba su rostro. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra, un poco apartado de todo el barullo. Se quedaron en silensio. Finalmente Kazuha balbuceó:

-Ehhh…etto…mmmh…He-Heiji?

-Sí?-Respondió él, girando la cara para mirar-la.

-Ehhh…tú…tú crees qu-que…que yo…

Heiji la ayudó, tiernamente:

-¿..Que tú…?

-Qu-que yo…estoy..gu-guapa?

La chica bajó inmediatamente la cabeza, con la cara rojíssima por la vergüenza. Ya está. Lo había preguntado. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente.

Heiji tragó saliva. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Es decir…¿No era obvio? La miró. Nerviosa y con la vista concentrada en su falda, se retorcía las manos, sin saber. Heiji quería decirlo. Quiso gritarlo. Pero la vergüenza le podía. ¿Por qué dudaba? No se lo habían dicho ya?

-Ehhhh…yooo…-De su boca solo salían monosílabos. ¿Por qué demonios tenía ÉL que contestar a ESA pregunta? Entonces decidió que haría lo de siempre: bromear:

-yoo…Creo que te ves mal y que no sabes arreglarte! Jajajaja! Como quando de pequeños te enredaste intentando ponerte el kimono de mi madre…

La sonrisa idiota se le heló al ver su reacción. Se le había quedado mirando con los ojos vidriosos, en estado de shock. "Oh, no", pensó él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cosa que pareció hacer reaccionar a la chica.

-Eh? A, sí…Jajajaja…

Los labios de Kazuha se curvaron en una sonrisa forzada, pero sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, y el sonido de aquella risa era el más triste y doloroso que Heiji jamás había oído. Algo se rompió dentro del chico al verla tan desamparada. Instintivamente, llevó su mano a la cara de la chica. Ella lo miró, con miedo a lo que ahora pudiera decir, con dolor escrito en sus facciones. Entonces él sufriendo por que la habia hecho sufrir, comprendió. Fue como una luz. Él estaba enamorado de ella, le había costado aceptar, pero la sabía desde hacía tiempo. La amaba. Le encantaba estar a su lado, discutir con ella, hacer-la sonreir. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero lo que acababa de descubrir era la razón por la qual ella necessitaba que fuera él el que le dijera que estaba guapa, la misma razón por la qual se sonrojaba, la misma que la había llevado a ofrecer-le su propia vida quando colgaban encima del precipicio, colgados de una rama que se estaba rompiendo. Fue como un golpe de calidez. Y sin poder evitar-lo, sonrió anchamente, feliz de la vida. Kazuha parpadeó confusa.

-Heiji?

Este volvió a la realidad. Y se encontró eufórico, sintiéndose capaz de qualquier cosa.

-En realidad Kazuha, yo creo que eres…

Kazuha que hasta ese instante había estado muy atenta, se despistó y exlamó:

-Oh, mira, Heiji! Són fuegos artificiales!

Heiji miró también al cielo oscuro, donde explosiones de luz y color hacián todo un espectáculo de chispas. Kazuha suspiró:

-És precioso…

Heiji sintió que era el momento. Se acercó a la oreja de su compañera dijo, como casualmente:

-Como tú.

Kazuha dejó de mirar el cielo y dirigió su mirada consternada hacia su amigo, sonrojada y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Heiji se rió y sonrió dulcemente. Dejaría la chica en ascuas sobre lo que sentía él un poco más. Le gustaba la cara sonrojada y ingenua que ponía, además, a Heiji Hattori siempre le ha gustado jugar con ventaja.


End file.
